Nuestro secreto
by lizzy-ale
Summary: un secreto que solo yuki puede saber... un One-shot con sus pensamientos hacerca de su nueva vida


Los pétalos no dejan de caer…

Me pregunto que pasara cuando se acaben y la pequeña flor ya no sea más una flor…

Las horas no han dejado de pasar, aunque no debería preocuparme eso, en este mundo solo existe el color rojo carmesí… es el mundo de los vampiros.

Tal vez no me duela el pasar del tiempo, mi rostro sigue igual de joven sin importar los años, parezco una muñeca de porcelana sin embargo soy una muñeca infeliz.

Puedo ser una malagradecida, Kaname me consiente demasiado, lo quiero y él me quiere, pero me falta otra parte de mi ser, otra parte de mi yo, otra parte de mi corazón.

No tengo derecho ni a mencionar su nombre, herí a la persona que más amo, si, me refiero a mi otra mitad, para un vampiro es vital la sangre de su amado, es la única que puede controlar su sed de sangre y la única que puede complacerla, en cambio a mi sin él, siempre viviré con una inmensa sed que poco a poco va consumiéndome, como los pétalos de las flores que continuamente caen.

Siempre he dicho que mi único amor era Kaname pero a estas alturas me eh preguntado si ¿será amor o deber? Pienso en el mismo instante que me dijo ya no poder estar más sin mí, sería un castigo alejarme de nuevo, y pienso cuando él me dijo que ya no podríamos vivir en el mismo lugar…eso me rompe el poco corazón que aun supongo me queda, tal vez no es preciso pensar en eso, pero es inevitable borrar de mi cabeza las palabras "te matare" , si ese es el precio de volver a verte tomaría el riesgo más sin embargo se que al momento de cumplir tu palabra algo malo te pasaría igual que a mi… te matarían y no quiero que te hagan daño.

Me siento cada día más sola, no puedo ocultar mas mis lagrimas estoy destrozada ocupo que vengas y entre tus bazos no dejes de decirme cuán importante soy para ti, en ese instante mis lagrimas cesarían y comenzaría a vivir de nuevo, necesito ver tu cabello plateado, tus ojos profundamente morados y rojos sedientos de sangre, extraño ver tus expresiones, que aunque en si su mayoría eran serias y preocupadas, entre líneas se miraban tranquilas y sonrientes… quiero verte frente a mí y sin ninguna complicación decirte cuanto me haces falta cuanto te necesito.

Todos aquí están preocupados por mí, desde el momento en que llegue debo admitir que no he sonreído desde el fondo de mi corazón, Aidou y Kaname han hecho tanto por mí que soy una malagradecida, toda mi vida he necesitado que se preocupen por mí, que me consientan y protejan, pero ya es hora de que me empiece a valer por mí misma.

Eh crecido a tu lado y ahora al separarme de ti eh comprobado mis presentimientos…me haces falta, cuando me encuentro sola en mi habitación me dirijo a un rincón muy conocido de mi parte últimamente, me acomodo en cuclillas y comienzo a llorar y despreciarme de una u otra manera, con Kaname eh estado alrededor de toda mi infancia, pero eso no es suficiente para olvidarme de todos los demás años, en los que hice amigos, conocí a gente, llore y me divertí, tome el riesgo de cambiar radicalmente mi vida, no funciona, no está funcionando; ¿serias capaz de matarme al verme de nuevo?, las preguntas invaden mi mente como gotas de lluvia al suelo , ya no puedo ocultarme la verdad porque también a ti te amo, la mayoría de mi lo hace… Te Amo zero, eres mi nuevo pecado, amar a el cazador más fuerte del mundo, lo veo como un pecado una amor que nunca podrá ocurrir… una fantasía, aunque sé que con decir esto nada cambiara, sirve para estar bien conmigo misma, armarme de valor y pararme, limpiar mis lagrimas y salir como toda una purasangre… yo continuare guardándolo dentro de mí, para poder seguir fingiendo una sonrisa alegre frente a los demás…así que este será nuestro secreto

_____________________________________________________________________________

¿Los recuerdos de aquellos días podrán revivir?

Jeje se nota q no tenía nada que hacer verdad? XD ¡¡

Solo pensé en lo que probablemente sentiría Yuuki tiempo después de su partida…

Muy triste U_U

Bueno espero y haya sido de su agrado :)

Se aceptan comentarios de todo ;) para ver si puedo continuar fantaseando XD

See you

……………….

…………..

……….

…….

….

..

.

("•.¸("•.¸ ¸.•`´)¸.•`´)

(\_(\ (\_/)

(=':') (-.-)

(')(,)(,) «´¨•.¸¸. Lizzi.¸¸.•´¨`» (")(")

(¸.•`´(¸.•`´ "•.¸)"•.¸)


End file.
